1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motion picture camera capable of synchronized recording of the sound information on the sound recording portion while photographing by means of a film magazine containing a film presenting a sound recording portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the recent field of motion picture cameras in which 8 mm films are used, film contained in a magazine which can easily be loaded in the camera has become utilized to a greater extent.
Further, quite recently, a type of film magazine containing a film presenting a sound recording portion and which can be loaded easily in a motion picture camera capable of synchronized sound recording while photographing has appeared on the market. This kind of the film magazine is designed in such a manner that, beside the conventional opening for taking pictures, an opening for sound recording is provided. At such opening, the film for sound recording is fed at a constant speed while the sound is recorded on the sound recording portion, consisting of a magnetic coating provided on the film, by means of a sound recording means such as a magnetic head. In the film magazine chamber of a motion picture camera in which a film magazine for synchronized sound recording is employed, at the position corresponding to the opening of the magazine for sound recording, various elements participating in sound recording, such as a capstan for continuous feeding of film, a pinch roller, a magnetic head, a head pad, a film guide and so on are provided. The elements are arranged so that capstan can be removed from the pinch roller and the magnetic head from the head pad when the film magazine is loaded into or taken out of the motion picture camera in order that the film can easily be inserted between them. Further, they have to be designed in such a manner that, during the operation of the motion picture camera after the film magazine having has been loaded, the capstan is brought in contact with the pinch roller under pressure so that the film between them is fed at a constant speed while the magnetic head is also brought in contact with the head pad under pressure so that the sound is recorded magnetically on the sound recording portion of the film.
For this purpose, generally, the capstan, the magnetic head or the like are made a sound recording unit fixed in the film magazine chamber, while the pinch roller, the head pad, the film guide or the like are made movable means. Accordingly in functional engagement with the operation for loading the film magazine in or for taking the film magazine out of the motion picture camera, the above mentioned movable means are brought in contact with the above mentioned sound recording under pressure or removed from them.
In order to control the above mentioned movable means being in functional engagement with the operation for loading the film magazine in the motion picture camera or for taking the film magazine out of the motion picture camera so as to bring the above mentioned movable means in contact with the above mentioned sound recording means or to remove the former from the letter, in a conventional motion picture camera an operation means capable of controlling both of the openable cover for loading a film magazine in the magazine chamber and the above mentioned movable means and also capable of sliding to and fro along a straight line is provided. This is done in such a manner that the above mentioned movable means is operated according to the quantity of the first slide movement and the openable cover is locked to the motion picture camera or freed according to the quantity of the second slide movement. However in the case of the conventional method to control the openable cover and the movable means according to the quantity of the slide movement along a straight line, the openable cover and the movable means are operated by moving the operation means only along one direction, especially the openable cover is opened, so that there is a great possibility that the operation means could be misoperated to open the openable cover in the course of photographing. Further, the openable cover may be opened by contact with other things during the transportation or by some mischievous children when the motion picture is put somewhere during a pause.